Angelica Calls Baby Muppets Stupid (Dorothyisthebest’s Version)
Part 1 - Angelica Bullies The Muppet Babies Dorothy: Thanks for helping me adopt the Muppets Babies. They are Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Fozzie, Animal and Summer Penguin! Giffany: So CUTE. Shimajiro: Amazing! Azura: O to the M to the G! They’re a Jim Henson miracle! Kion: Welcome to the Your land of life! (Angelica and her parents come) Angelica: WHAT? These Muppet Babies are Stupid! EVERYONE, BE FREAKED OUT! Charlotte: HOW DARE YOU CALL MUPPET BABIES STUPID! THAT’S IT! I’M CALLING DANIEL TIGER, HIS FRIENDS, HIS FAMILY, HIS ALLIES, AND THE OTHERS! (Charlotte gets into her phone to call Daniel Striped Tiger) (Cut to: The Tiger Jungle Beach Residence) Charlotte: Hello, this is Charlotte Pickles speaking! Daniel Striped Tiger: Hello! What? Charlotte: You guys won’t like that Angelica called Muppet Babies Stupid! I and Angelica are going to need to visit the police station! Daniel Striped Tiger: OH MY GOSH! ANGELICA’S GOING TO GET IT! AFTER YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER RETURN FROM THE POLICE STATION, WE ARE GOING TO DISCIPLINE YOUR DAUGHTER, ASAP! (Later at a large Chinese 3-story Police station) Female Chinese Police Officer: Angelica, your behavior at the hospital today is very abysmal! You called Muppet Babies Stupid, yelling at the people, calling them and the Muppet Babies Bad names! And even worse... (She grows larger, the screen became 500% red, shaking) YOU SET THE WHOLE DOWNTOWN CITY IN NEW YORK ON FIRE, INJURING 1 BILLION INNOCENT AMERICAN PEOPLE, 1 MILLION AFRICAN AMERICAN PEOPLE, 750,000 ASIAN PEOPLE, AND 500,000 OTHER RACES AS WELL AS 1 MILLION ANIMALS LIVING HERE! FOR ALL THE BAD, TERRIBLE AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAVE DONE, YOU’RE BANNED FROM GOING TO RATSO CATSO’S FAVORITE FAST FOOD PLACES AND DOING EVERYTHING MADE BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELDEON!!! Part 2: Visitors Punish Angelica Drew Pickles: You’ve got visitors who want to teach you lessons! Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano, I can't believe you called Muppet Babies stupid after your parents called me and my friends on the phone and told us what you did!! Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. My 9 year old brother and I are very disappointed in you for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Xia Shimano: I'm Xia Shimano. Me and Hana will not tolerate your horrid actions at the hospital today!! Calimero: I'm Calimero. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Now you really freaked Kion and the Lion Guard!! Cince: I'm Cince, Calimero’s 12 year old brother. If you scare my 8 year old brother Calimero and my other siblings her age with a clown mask for no reason, I will call the Chinese police to arrest you and you'll be sent to New Shorkangi, Chinese New York. Shame on you for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Shimajiro’s Friends: It is us, friends of Shimajiro! You are worst like Dora, Ratso Catso, Pedro, Edro and Shreeky to disrespecting the Circle of Life! Zoe Trent: I'm Zoe Trent! No more Paramount and Nickelodeon for you bad girl! Minka Mark: I'm Minka Mark. Calling the Muppet Babies stupid is very bad for you because doing stuff like that is against the law and it can land you in court! Plus, you are not going trick or treating this year because the only thing to do is to scare us with a clown mask! Penny Ling: I'm Penny Ling. My friends and I are very disappointed in you for calling the babies stupid! That was very hateful and immature because doing stuff like that is very unlawful and it can land you in court! Vinnie Terrior: It is I, Vinnie Terrior. You will lose your chances to see any Paramount movies when they come out in theaters! Pepper Clark: I'm Pepper Clark! Angelica Pickles, Blythe and I called every single store manager in the world to ban you from buying things made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Russell Ferguson: I'm Russell. You are considered to be the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover ever and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history just like Dora!! Sunil Nevla: It is I, Sunil Nevla. Because of what you did, you really freaked Kion and the Lion Guard and they will severely beat you up!! Blythe: I'm Blthye. We're extremely mad at you for causing a massive and gigantic series of EF5 mega tornadoes, catagory 5 mega hurricanes, massive series of gigantic explosions and deadliest tsunamis to hit many of New York’s largest, enormous, developing, and gigantic safest and beautiful Chinese megacities, killing 10 billion American people and 200,000 Chinese people living in New York, Tanzania and leaving 1 trillion American people, 900 billion Chinese people and 800 billion African people homeless, causing them to permanently move to the United States of America, Canada, Mexico, Western Europe, South America, Australia and New Zealand! This is 00.01% of New York’s population of 800,000,000 quadrillion centillion centillion centillion centillion centillion! Even horrible than that, you killed over 200 million animals in New York and and left over 180 million animals living in New York homeless, forcing NATO and the United Nations to bring them to millions of largest zoos and pet shops all across China and the USA and their largest overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean to give them new homes to prevent extinction! Sparky: Sparky and all of the other AJ Dash Tag pets here! You are very worse than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Pedro, Edro, Ratso Catso, Shreeky, Steven, Pablo, Tyrone and the evil versions of Daniel Tiger and his friends! Even worse, you brought category 5 Hurricane Irma to Florida and it killed 100,000 Japanese people living there! Aparri: It is us, Famous AJ Jammers. We are extremely furious at you for breaking the Circle of Life by insulting the Baby Muppets! Now we are going to have to pay $998 quadrillion to repair all of the damages done to the Pride Land's largest Chinese towns and cities and to support the Pride Land's human population with lots of food, water, shelter, education, sanitation supplies and medical supplies and bring all of the Pride Land's wildlife population to zoos all over China and the USA and their gigantic overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean thanks to you calling Muppet Babies stupid and disrespecting the Circle of Life! That will take forever to get all of that money! Four: I'm Four, and we’re all from BFB. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will faint you with my screeching, and let X come and beat you up! X: Yup. That would be me, sweetie. Temper: I'm Temper and we are Best Fiends! Start paying attention to our app and that is final and if you annoy us with the Max & Ruby theme song, I will whack you with my hammer! Plus, you are worse than the Galactic Empire!! Anna Rabbit: I'm Anna Rabbit, and I am a fanmade Daniel Tiger character, every time when Fairy Oddparents comes, we will change the channel from Nick to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on Disney Junior! Don't even think about abducting my boyfriend Daniel’s baby sister, Margaret to tickle her feet into buying you Team Umizoomi DVDs or else I will call the Rebel Alliance! Macaron: I'm Macaron, and we’re Palace Pets. If you were forcing us to join the YouTube Wars, We will make a grounded video out of you! Nature Cat: I'm Nature Cat. I'm extremely infuriated at you for calling Muppet Babies stupid! You will be forced to go to the premiere of Inside Out with Dorothy and the Save-Ums when it comes out in theaters! Bugs Bunny: I'm Bugs Bunny! If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you! Daffy Duck: I'm Daffy Duck. Don't even think about beating up Blythe or else, you'll be sent to New Shorkangi! Lola Bunny: I'm Lola. If you tickle Roll Light for no reason with acrylic paint into buying you Rocko’s Modern Life DVDs, me and the Special Air Service will attack you until you become nothing but ash and dust! Arthur Read: I'm Arthur Read. I'm extremely furious at you for calling the babies stupid! DW Read: I'm DW! You are worse than Caillou for disrespecting the Circle of Life!! If you dare hire my son to make a grounded video out of Shimajiro into buying you TUFF Puppy DVDs, me and my wife Amanda will beat you up!! Buster Baxter: I'm Buster. If you pick on Dorothy and her friends, Stella will whack you harder with a dagger! Francine: I'm Francine. If you beat up Dorothy The Cat, I will scold at you much more!! Binky: I'm Binky, Kermit the frog is way better than you Sue Ellen: I'm Sue Ellen, I am unhappy at you for disrespecting the Circle of Life!! Muffy: I'm Muffy! You are worse than Officer Frank Tenpenny and the Ballas gang!! Brain: I'm Brain. You have completely lost your trip to Nickeldeon themed parks. Jake: I'm Jake, and we’re from Subway Surfers! Start paying attention to our game and we strongly mean it! Tricky: I'm Tricky. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history!! Doc McStuffins: I'm Doc McStuffins, no being mean to people! Lambie: I'm Lambie, I will smash Cynthia with the hammer! Also, if you tickle Sophie The Otter’s feet with acrylic paint for no reason, I will send you to Rio! Stuffy: I'm Stuffy. I will call Santa and tell him not to give you any presents this Christmas and you'll be getting coalin your stocking and you'll also get Doc McStuffins and Shimajiro DVDs! Chilly: I'm Chilly. I'm sick and tired of you making fun of us for no reason! Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. If you tickle torture Kento Koshiba for no reason, I will let my girlfriend Kumakki Mashiro come and severely beat you up extremely hard to the point she'll break all of your bones!!! Ruby: I'm Ruby. Why should we have to like you? Sapphire: I'm Sapphire. You are no fun but stupid because you insulted the Muppet babies and disrespected the Circle of Life. Emerald: I'm Emerald. If you ever tickle Azura's feet with acrylic paint for no reason into buying you Rango DVD, I am going to tie you with the flower until you suffocate to death.